


【带卡】不给糖就捣乱

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: 仔堍卡万圣节贺文，小甜饼，一发完~
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Kudos: 4





	【带卡】不给糖就捣乱

六代目准备买新房子了。  
对六代目本人来说从小长大的旗木老宅住起来还是很舒适的，本来也没什么必要换房，但拗不过一直抗议的带土。  
“你每天出去上班，我在家打扫卫生，这么大的屋子你有考虑我做家务时候的感受吗？”  
带土如是抗议。  
最后两个人达成协议，在村中心新建的楼盘好好挑个小一点的新房，入住之前则由卡卡西每周帮助带土开展一次大扫除，减轻他的日常工作量。  
这周周末正好赶上了万圣节，大扫除的时候屋外一直有小孩子来来回回路过，卡卡西好奇地探出头：“带土，他们好像在准备晚上的面具和斗篷诶！”  
“别趁机偷懒啊笨卡卡！”带土扶住原本由两个人一起撑着准备挪到一边好打扫下面灰尘、卡卡西突然跑开后就全部压在自己身上的衣柜，发出愤怒的呐喊，“很重的——”  
轰隆一声巨响，卡卡西一脸茫然地回过头：“啊……带土，你去哪了？”  
倒下的衣柜下发出几声艰难的呜呜求救。  
“抱歉抱歉，我忘记还在挪衣柜了~”毫无愧疚之心的撑起衣柜让带土爬出来，灰头土脸的带土还没来得及发火，对面的银发火影已经被衣柜倒下后背后露出来的东西吸引了视线：“诶？这是什么？”  
带土凑了过去，两个人一起看着卡卡西手里灰扑扑的东西。  
卡卡西猛地吹了口气（带土：“喂！不要往我脸上吹啊你是故意的吧！”），灰尘褪去，手里的东西慢慢展露真容：“是本相册呢。”  
“怎么会被丢在衣柜后面啊？”带土疑惑地嘟囔着，打开后看到里面的照片，“啊！是那一次拍的照片！”  
画面上卡卡西和带土都穿着斗篷，谁也不看谁，把脸都扭向相反方向，抱着胳膊，隔着相片似乎都能听到清晰的哼声，站在两个人中间的棕发少女露出又无奈又幸福的笑容，拉着两个人的手臂对着镜头灿烂微笑。  
一时间两个人谁也没说话，记忆一下子回到了几十年前久远而温馨的夜晚。

*******************

“卡卡西出门的时候把这件衣服带给带土吧。”卡卡西在玄关处换鞋准备出门集合时，旗木朔茂拿着一件斗篷走过来。  
“这是什么？”  
“啊，今天是万圣节，卡卡西晚上要跟朋友们一起出去玩吧？今年卡卡西长个子了，我就给你准备了新斗篷——带土那孩子也没人给他准备节日斗篷，我就在给你准备的时候帮他也做了一件。”朔茂说，“已经叠好了，直接给带土就行，我是照着带土的身形做的，应该合身的。”  
“真是的，爸爸也太爱多管闲事了，到底是谁的爸爸啊，”卡卡西有些不情愿看着爸爸，“再说了，我都已经长大了，这么幼稚的游戏才不要玩了。”  
“什么啊，明明去年还玩得很开心呢。”朔茂哑然失笑，“卡卡西虽然现在已经上学了，但是还是小孩子噢，偶尔和朋友玩玩游戏也是很好的。再说了，带土不是也经常给你带甜食吃吗？”  
“谁稀罕那么腻的东西啊。”卡卡西小声嘟囔了一句，但还是接过了爸爸手里的衣服。

“卡卡西——！”  
离了老远就看到那个跑过来的笨蛋吊车尾一边喘气一边冲自己挥手，脸上还带着乐呵呵的傻笑，卡卡西面无表情的冲他比了个向下的大拇指：“又迟到了，吊车尾！”  
带土脸上顿时换成了不服气的神情：“今天没有迟到，我是准时到的！”  
“运气好而已。”  
“你！”  
“好啦好啦，你们怎么一碰面就要吵起来啊，”野原琳马上开始扮演平时的劝架角色，大姐姐一样笑眯眯的哄着两个人，“卡卡西，带土今天没有迟到还是值得表扬的；带土，快看卡卡西给你带的万圣节斗篷~晚上我们就可以一起去要糖啦~”  
看在琳的面子上，两个人暂时休战，卡卡西抱着胳膊侧过身，视线一点也不往带土这边扫，带土则眼巴巴看着琳递过来的斗篷。  
“哇好好看啊！那个……谢谢了……卡卡西。”前半句惊喜的声音和后面忸怩的道谢形成了鲜明对比，卡卡西一边装作满不在乎一边扬着头“嗯”了一声。  
“等水门老师来了带我们去出任务，听老师说今天是帮一个老奶奶给田里的作物浇水，应该傍晚就能完成任务，这样吃完晚饭我们就可以一起出来玩儿了！”琳帮带土试穿衣服的时候开心的计划着，“斗篷很合身呢带土，真帅气！”  
带土被夸得脸红，偷偷看了一眼卡卡西，发现对方还是不往自己身上看，有些挫败又有些赌气地也扭过了头。  
什么嘛，这么不喜欢我干嘛还给我带斗篷！

在水门老师带领下顺利完成了浇水任务后，三个人分别回家吃饭，然后在暗下来的夜色中回到了约好的汇合点。  
“是狐妖啊。”带土看着卡卡西脸上精致的狐狸面具，搭配上精心制作的斗篷，简直像个精致的娃娃，睁大了眼睛感叹。  
卡卡西的视线也迎了过来，隔着面具带土也很清楚的听出来他对自己脸上面具似乎撇着嘴的评价：“曲奇饼干……果然是你的风格。”  
“喂，你什么意思嘛？曲奇饼干怎么了？”带土有些羞恼。  
卡卡西耸耸肩，转过身不搭理他了。  
还想抓着卡卡西问个清楚的带土被琳拦住了：“好啦，我们去要糖吧~”  
“谁要跟这个大笨蛋一起去要糖，会被赶出来的吧！”带土余怒未消。  
那边卡卡西也毫不示弱：“吊车尾也好意思说别人是笨蛋？”  
战争再次一触即发，琳头痛的插进两个人中间：“别吵了，好不容易一起出来玩，不要搞得这么僵啦。”  
带土气呼呼的说：“总之我不要跟卡卡西一起去要糖，琳你看他这个样子，就像谁欠了他钱一样，怎么可能要得到糖啊！”  
卡卡西冷冷回击：“总比你一脸蠢样来得好。”  
“有本事比一比啊！”带土炸了毛一样握紧拳头。  
“比就比。”卡卡西冷冷地扫了他一眼，转身就走了。

三人小队变成了两个小队——卡卡西一个人自顾自走远了，琳担忧地频频张望，但很快卡卡西就消失在夜色里，带土也气呼呼的往离得最近的一家走去，嘴里念叨着一定要打败卡卡西。  
要糖这件事对带土来说倒是真的很轻松：热心少年带土每天集合前都花费在帮助村子里阿公阿婆们的大量时间得到了回报，每每敲开一扇门，只要他用响亮的声音说出“不给钱就捣乱”，屋里就会有听出带土声音的阿公阿婆颤颤巍巍走出来，拿出自家的各种糖果，一股脑往带土用来装糖的小布袋里倒，摸着带土毛茸茸的脑袋要他进屋玩一会儿。  
没过一会儿，不光带土自己，就连琳的小布袋里都装满了糖果，更别提两个人兜里也鼓鼓囊囊的战果，边走边吃，甜滋滋的味道在舌尖蔓延开来。  
“咦，带土，快看，卡卡西在那里。”琳忽然发现了什么，使劲戳了戳带土。  
跟着琳指的方向看过去，带土很快看到了站在一户人家门口的卡卡西，精致的斗篷和狐狸面具都十分显眼，离得距离并不远，卡卡西的声音也顺着风飘了过来：“不给糖就捣乱。”  
一如既往干巴巴的声音。  
屋主人皱着眉头看了他半天，完全认不出来面前这个小孩是什么人，最后往卡卡西的小布袋里扔进去了两颗小小的糖果，就像是怕卡卡西缠上一样赶紧关上了门。  
房门在卡卡西面前紧紧闭上，那只拿着小布袋的手停了几秒后收回了身侧，卡卡西很快就转身走向下一户人家，不过从他手里那个依旧瘪瘪的小布袋来看，他的收获并不多。  
一贯骄傲的小天才也有吃瘪的一天，带土的憋闷心情一下子通畅起来——比起讨人喜欢，卡卡西那个小刺猬怎么可能赢过自己呢。  
卡卡西还在往前走，迎面走来了几个也穿着斗篷戴着面具的孩子，三步两步蹦上卡卡西刚刚敲过门的那一户人家，嚷嚷着：“不给糖就捣乱！不给糖就捣乱！”  
等门打开，孩子们一起热闹地起哄，又说了好几句吉利话，把户主哄得喜笑颜开，让他们等一等，没过多久就捧着一大包糖过来开始给孩子们分，糖纸窸窸窣窣的摩擦声清晰可闻。  
即使是还在生气的带土也有点难过了——卡卡西还没走出几步，此刻已经完全停下了脚步，呆呆的背对着那群孩子，一动不动，不知道在想什么。  
“带土……”琳饱含担心的低声叫了一声，扯了扯带土的斗篷。  
带土猛地回过神，勉强对琳笑了笑：“琳，我们走快点吧，想要赢过卡卡西可不能松懈，我们绕到他前面去怎么样？”

卡卡西觉得，要糖这种事果然也是熟能生巧。之前每年都是跟着带土一起，只要那个傻瓜冲别人傻乐一下就能收获大把大把的糖果，这次换了自己去要，成果简直可以说得上惨淡二字。  
他其实对糖果没什么执念——甜食这种又腻又会导致蛀牙的东西压根就没有存在的价值，但毕竟和带土在比赛，当然没有输给吊车尾的道理。  
刚开始走了很久也没要到几个糖，卡卡西还以为自己要输了，没想到渐渐地他的运气好了起来，每次到人门口，只要敲开门，就一定会得到热情的笑容和大把的糖果。  
……也没有很难嘛。带着逐渐鼓起来的糖果小布袋往前走，卡卡西的心情也逐渐好转，脚下速度加快，想要快点装满布袋，好赢得这场比赛。  
远远地，前面那户人家的门口，卡卡西敏锐的发现了带土和琳的身影。  
——被抢先了吗？  
一边这么想着，卡卡西悄悄凑近，想看一看带土和琳的战果有多少了。  
然而，没等他看清两个人手里的小布袋里有多少糖果，就被带土话里的内容吸引了注意力。  
“……狐狸面具，穿着一个很漂亮的斗篷。”带土手脚并用的比划着，屋主老奶奶慈爱的看着他，“还有一头银色的头发，瘦瘦小小的——应该马上就会过来了，麻烦您把这些糖都给他吧，谢谢阿婆。”  
“带土可真是个好孩子啊，”屋主老奶奶笑着摸了摸带土的头，“对同伴这么好，将来一定会成为优秀的火影的。”  
听到老奶奶的夸奖，带土有些不好意思的挠了挠头，但还是挺起胸拍了拍：“您放心吧，我将来一定不会辜负您的期望的！那我们就先走啦，阿婆再见~”  
带土和琳礼貌的跟阿婆道别后就往下一户走了，只留下卡卡西躲在角落里，被面具遮住的脸看不出来任何神情。

“喂卡卡西，怎么样啊，让我看看你有多少糖吧？”  
沿着村子绕了一圈又回到最初见面的地方，卡卡西刚走过去就听见了带土的声音。  
他没有说话，任由带土一把抓过手里的糖果袋，稍微摇了摇，听到里面糖果的碰撞声：“哇，居然这么多？”  
少年略微夸张的扬起眉，举起自己手里瘪瘪的布袋：“看来这次还是输给你了。”一旁琳有些不安的看着卡卡西，生怕自己说错什么不敢开口。  
卡卡西死死盯着带土，直到少年脸上的笑容慢慢僵住：“怎么了？”  
甚至没来得及看清楚动作——带土突然被卡卡西肘击倒地，胸口一阵疼痛，下一刻卡卡西已经骑到了他身上狠狠锤了两拳：“你疯了吗卡卡西？！干嘛打我？”  
“谁要你让我了？”卡卡西咬着牙，狐狸面具早就摘下来转在一边，眼中满是被小看的愤怒，“在你眼里我就那么输不起吗？”  
意识到所作所为已经被看穿，带土呆住了，连争辩也完全忘记，一言不发，最终卡卡西失望的站了起来，有些心灰意冷的转过身准备离开。  
“对、对不起——”身后带土这时才发出的结结巴巴的道歉让卡卡西停下了脚步。  
“我不是那个意思，我只是，只是不想看到你不开心，”带土说话的时候突然有些踌躇，“我不想让你觉得自己哪里不够好……在我心里你一直是很优秀的人——今天是我太自以为是了，对不起。”  
带土说完后沮丧地垂下头，过了很久，才察觉到什么的抬起头——  
面前的银发少年向他伸出手，食指与中指并拢，微微弯曲，其他三根手指收归于掌心。  
带土的眼睛慢慢亮起来，也伸出了手，以相同的手势和卡卡西交握住。

和解之印，结成。

“太好了，我就说嘛，大家有什么都可以好好聊的~”看到两个同伴终于冰释前嫌，琳欣慰的笑起来，“真是太好了，以后我们每年都还一起玩不给糖就捣乱的游戏吧，就把这个游戏作为水门班的保留项目怎么样？”  
男孩子们对视一眼，难得的意见一致，同时点头。  
琳开心的拍了拍手，突然想起什么：“我带了相机，等一下我找个路人帮忙给我们拍张照片留念吧~！”  
带土借着卡卡西的手站了起来，听到卡卡西小声说：“我也有不对的地方……”  
声音小到几乎听不到，带土的眼睛在卡卡西装糖的小布袋上扫了扫，吞了口口水：“如果心中有愧就把糖全都给我来道歉吧。”  
卡卡西下意识抓紧了糖袋：“这和道歉有什么关系啊，是你嘴馋了吧。”  
“什么嘴馋啊，我是给你一个表达歉意的机会！”  
“哼，馋嘴猫。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说什么你听的一清二楚吧。”  
“你再说一遍试试？”  
“哼，凭什么。”  
……  
“哎呀好啦，怎么又吵起来了？真是跟小孩子一样。”琳无奈地捂住眼睛，很快又笑了起来，分别抓住两个同伴的胳膊，示意他们看向拿在路人手中的相机镜头，“一二三，茄子——”  
咔嚓。  
相片定格，两个穿着斗篷的少年谁也不看谁，  
把脸都扭向相反方向，抱着胳膊，隔着相片似乎都能听到清晰的哼声，站在两个人中间的棕发少女露出又无奈又幸福的笑容，拉着两个人的手臂对着镜头灿烂微笑。

*********************

“呼……”  
从回忆里回过神，不知道是谁先出了一口气。  
多年前属于少年人的夜晚，在人生经历了激烈而残酷的变化后，又一次重新被拉回心头，但明明是美好的记忆，隔着迢迢岁月再看，却是同时混杂了酸涩与甜蜜的气息。  
卡卡西垂下眼睫，好像不愿让人看见他脸上的神情，然而手腕很快被人抓住了：“……带土你这是……”  
面前黑发的男人强硬地要他抬起头不许回避，跟他对视，没过几秒卡卡西就又想转过头，然后就得到了一个紧紧的、紧紧的拥抱。  
卡卡西愣住了，被抱在怀里感觉到熟悉的体温透过胸膛把自己包围。  
“今晚我们也一起去玩“不给糖就捣乱”吧。说好的每年都要一起。之前忘记的，以后统统都补回来，带着琳的那份，好不好？”带土温柔的声音在耳边响起。  
卡卡西眼睛一热，抬起手也回抱住了带土。  
“嗯。”

相册依旧留在水门班的合影那页，窗外阳光照在照片上银发和黑发的少年年轻的脸庞上，棕发少女笑容灿烂而美好。

fin


End file.
